Days Are Forgotten
Days Are Forgotten was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 2nd track on Velociraptor!. It was released on 9 September 2011 as the first single off the album and peaked at #28 in the UK charts. Background Live Days Are Forgotten was first performed at Sziget Festival in August 2011, reportedly unrehearsed and on Tom's request. It is now a permanent part of the set and has been the opening song since November 2011. In a radio session for In:Demand Scotland in December 2011, the band played Howard Blake's Walking In The Air as an outro to the song.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqt6iRM_WTY Video The video was directed by French director team AB/CD/CD and shows the band in black and white, performing the song on wire instruments, animated to look like soundwaves. Remixes Z-Trip Remix Z-Trip is an American DJ and producer. The remix features LL Cool J, who is friends with Dan the Automator, heard the song and asked to do something with it.http://www.thedwarf.com.au/nd/interviews/kasabian_s_pack_mentality It was released on the Days Are Forgotten Digital Single. KOAN Sound Remix KOAN Sound is a British electronic duo consisting of Will Weeks and Jim Bastow. The remix was released on the Man Of Simple Pleasures 10" Vinyl Single. Quotes Releases Album Releases *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Album Sampler *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Days Are Forgotten Sampler Single Releases *Days Are Forgotten 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE68) *Days Are Forgotten Promo CD (PARADISE67) *Days Are Forgotten promo CD-R (Japan) *Switchblade Smiles promo CD-R (Japan) *Days Are Forgotten promo CD-R (Hong Kong) Live Releases *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) Lyrics Hey son I'm looking forwards You're aiming backwards Of this I'm sure Have you had enough Are you feeling rough Does your skull hurt Well if it's war 'Cause I am taking back what's mine I am taking back the time You may call it suicide But I'm being born again I'm waiting I'm waiting Right here now I'm waiting For someone Or something To take me To take me over Days The days are forgotten Now it's all over Simply forgotten How to disappear Hombre I got blood lust Feeding you bread crust I leave no scar You say I'm old hat A fucking dirty rat Call me a cliché How right you are 'Cause I am with the vagabonds I am righting all your wrongs You may call it suicide But I'm being born again I'm waiting I'm waiting Right here now I'm waiting For someone Or something To take me To take me over Days The days are forgotten Now it's all over Simply forgotten How to disappear I saw something out there on the darkest star You were sat home Chewing on monkey brain I am not here I'm just a silhouette You will never ever ever forget References Category:Songs Category:Remixes